Not A Hero
by EcstaticCloud
Summary: A 'Hiccup ran away' story. He ran away with his bestfriend, leaving her for two years. He came back secretly, only her knowing. He and his beloved, together with his scaly friend, soar the skies together, find themselves in between a war involving a crazy man who controls dragons and a vigilante determined to fight with his thousands winged friends.
1. Leaving

**A/N Hi there! ****_This is Not A Hero_****. A 'what if Hiccup ran away' story. This one is my version with my own twists. As mentioned, in the summary, this will be following HTTYD 2's plot eventually. And I can guarantee you that ****no one will die****. Update: Repetition fixed. That's all. And I hope you enjoy reading. Have a dragonesque day!**

**_Not A Hero _**

**_Chapter One: Leaving_**

I took a deep breath. Did I do the right thing? I'm sure I did. If I did otherwise, I don't I can live with that burden of killing another living creature. Or in this case, my bestfriend.

You see, I, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III or also known as _Useless_ (unfortunately), managed to take down the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. I set out to kill it. But I can't. I _wouldn't_. I didn't know why at the time, but I'm glad I let _him_ live because _he_ became the only one who understood me in this place I call home.

If I can even call Berk that.

* * *

><p>Now, tomorrow's the day I <strong>kill<strong> a dragon. Which I don't want to do. So...

I'm planning to run away.

Fly further anyone could've traveled, learn lots of new things, and _maybe start a new life_. Anything. As long I can get out of this miserable heap of rock.

* * *

><p>For 15 years, I've been shunned, insulted, teased, bullied by my people. But my father. Oh. It was worse. He always looked at me as if I was <em>a <em>_mistake__ in his life. A __hiccup__. A runt. _

He raised me up with little to no love. If ever there was, I knew it was what they say _tough love_. And I am not liking it.

I've had enough. I really am leaving.

**Tonight**.

Without any one of them knowing. Not even Gobber.

* * *

><p>I have been thinking about what would have happened if I stayed:<p>

First of all, I pretend to _kill_ the Nightmare, screw up, get banished, and he would be killed.

Or

Second, I'll stay here in the Cove. They'll send search parties and eventually come across here. And we'll be. As good as dead.

And

Lastly, Astrid will find out, I will try to explain by taking her on a err, _romantic_ flight, and then we have one on our side.

Guess what, the last one happened.

I am more than ecstatic to have her with us.

But that doesn't change the fact that.

**I. Am. Still. Leaving.**

**A/N Was it good or not? Let me know in the reviews. Until next time,**

**EC~**


	2. Goodbye

**A/N Well, I'm sad. Err, it's** **nothing.**

**Dearest Lady: I understand. I fixed it, though. I have PLANS for this story. I can't contain myself. Although, I don't know what to do about the action scenes. Anyways, I'll do my very best. **

**My dear readers for Bound for Great Things (BfGT), I am so sorry to say I am considering to delete it. I just lost all ideas I had for it. I am so sorry for the long wait that resulted to nothing. But wait. I ****might ****make another story like it that involves the present and the future. I dunno. But for now. Enjoy the present ones.**

**And thank you for those who read through this rambling, have fun reading (Not A Hero) NAH's second chappie...**

**_Not A Hero _**

**_Chapter Two: Goodbye_**

(A/N: I'll be skipping the Red Death part :/)

The two Vikings finally arrived in the Cove. Toothless safely landed, bolting off to the small pond to have a drink.

The two were left there standing and debating on what exactly to do, "Come on, we have to tell the Chief." Astrid urged.

"No." He muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Astrid, we can't. He'll kill Toothless. I can't let that happen. Not after all that he gave me."

"We just found the Nest. The very thing that,_we_, Vikings have been searching for 300 years. And you want to keep it a secret? To let your pet dragon live? Are you serious?!"

_This isn't the Hiccup I know. He always wanted to __**kill**__ dragons._ She paused for a moment. _But then again, I am not his friend anymore. I guess that doesn't give me the right to judge him._

"Yes." He said firmly. "Toothless is my bestfriend. He gave me what you all didn't. Hope. He gave me a reason to live. A reason to go on with life despite the insults thrown at me. The village embarrassment. The outcast." He whispered, barely audible. He was hoping, though, that she didn't hear the latter.

But she _did._

A pang of guilt struck her heart. She never thought about his feelings. How it felt on his point of view. The shield maiden's thoughts brushed over the idea of apologizing. To him.

It was a foreign feeling. She had never apologized. Because she always thought that she would always be right. For following the rules and the traditions. Yes, she didn't _dare __defy_her elders_. _But she was wrong. She hurt his feelings.

Hesitatingly, she apologized, " Hiccup, I know I don't deserve to say this, but, you... You stayed. For years of being tormented. I, for sure, can't last for a day. I might as well commit suicide. But you. Didn't. You shielded yourself from the negative comments by your sarcasm."

_Was she complimenting him? No. That would not happen. Unless this is a dream. _The young Haddock thought.

As he looked at her, he saw the sincerity in her eyes, "I am sorry. For everything."

"Apology accepted." Hiccup took his dagger and put it on his pocket.

"I'll be going now. If you don't mind." He said as he mounted Toothless.

"No, I'm-" Hiccup interrupted. "Astrid, I need you to stay here and try to change their minds. I'll be back, I promise.

"I promise, too."

"Goodbye." He said as they flew off into the vast skies

_Goodbye Hiccup_

_Bye Astrid_

_I will come back_

_And I'll be waiting for you_

_I promise_

**I myself think Astrid's a bit OOC, is she? Let me know in the reviews.**


End file.
